Measuring Stick
by Chronophobe
Summary: Oneshot, Itachi comes back to give Sasuke his treat. No lemons, not even shounenai. Rater for mature themes.


**Measuring Stick**

By: Jarimaru

**Disclaimer**: You all should know I don't own these characters. End of story.

**Summary: **The day Sasuke dreads most comes. What happens…

**Authors note**: Alright. So, a one-shot. I like one-shots. Flames are not wanted, though criticism is encouraged.

**Plot Copyright Jarimaru, 2005. All rights reserved. **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He walked home from another day at the academy.

_Another day…_

_Another day…_

_Another day…_

The words ran through his head and he walked in the shadows.

Another day of not being good enough.

Another day of being beaten.

And above all things, another day of his brother's existence.

He heard the distant laughter of a woman, the sounds of the wind in the trees, his footsteps on the cracked cement. They faded out as he reached the gate; the old gate with the name.

_Uchiha._

He pushed it open, not taking notice of the footsteps that were not his.

Once inside the house he took off his shoes, laying them where he always did.

Everything was a ritual for him. Everything.

He walked along in the dark, taking the necessary detour to avoid it. To avoid the place.

To avoid the room where he found them.

_Why… why did you do it, brother?_

_**They were simply a way to measure myself.**_

_You… killed everyone, just for that?_

_**It was very important for me to do so.**_

The halls were silent, as they always were. Reaching his bedroom, he did not take note of the window being open.

_You build me up  
_

_You knock me down_

_**You're not even worth killing, younger brother**._

The thoughts continued through his mind as they always did. It was a ritual. Everything was a ritual. He got to his bed, and pulled off his shirt, fingers grazing the mark. He fought the compulsion to be sick, and folded his shirt before setting it on the chair.

_Provoke a smile_

_And make me frown  
_

_**If you want to kill me, live miserably! Hate me! Survive through the ugliness!**_

It was then he noticed the light in the study. He never left the light on in the study. He never left the light on in a room he was not in.

_You chew me up_

_And spit me out_

He pulled on a different shirt, and grabbing a large book, made his way down to the source of curiosity.

"…Brother?"

He dropped the book. Staring at the figure on the sofa.

The figure turned his gaze up to Sasuke, a smirk gracing his haunting features.

"Brother indeed."

"_Brother…? You said you would teach me today."_

"_**I was busy, besides, father is a good teacher."**_

_Immobilized by the thought of you_

_Paralyzed by the sight of you_

Itachi took a step towards him, a smile on his face that made Sasuke shiver.

"Brother… what are you doing here?"

Sasuke backed against the wall, eyes not leaving the face of his brother.

"You know why I am here, Sasuke-chan."

_Hypnotized by the words you say_

_Not true but I believe them anyway_

Sasuke indeed knew why he was here. It was the day.

The day.

The day, the anniversary of the day.

The day it all came crashing down.

"_Mother? Father! Mother!"_

"_**Sasuke, don't come in."**_

"_Bro-brother…! Brother what did you- Why!"_

"_**That was foolish of you, little brother."**_

Itachi strode over to Sasuke, the sadistic delight in his eyes obvious to the prey before him.

"Why… why must you do this, brother?"

"To measure my strength."

The answer to this question never changed.

_To measure my strength._

Itachi ran his hand along the younger Uchiha's neck, and cupped Sasuke's cheek in his palm.

_So come to bed it's getting late_

_There's no more time for us to waste_

"Would you like to remain conscious this time, younger brother?"

Sasuke shook his head. It was not worth the fight. Not worth it. He did not want to remember the pain. Not like the first time. Not like the second time. He shook his head, and the last thing he remembered was Itachi's smile.

_I shiver when I hear your name_

_Think about you but it's not the same_

_I won't be satisfied I'm under your skin_

He groaned, opening an eye to the outside world. He was on the bed. He sat up, pulling the blanket over his slender form as he did so.

And he shivered, seeing the words written on the wall.

_Forgive me, Sasuke._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright. A rather spooky one-shot I had a lot of fun with.

I'm not a big fan of Sasuke-Itachi pairings, but I feel I left this one open enough, that it could be incest or simply torture.

Owari.


End file.
